The instant invention is in the field of baby products, and particularly relates to pacifiers.
Every parent has many memories of being awakened in the middle of the night by a crying baby. Sometimes the baby is hungry, cold or wet, but often it is because it has lost its pacifier in its sleep, and of course cannot find it in the dark.
The instant invention proposes to remedy this situation by providing a pacifier which glows in the dark. The idea of luminescent baby products is not new, and can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,169,811 for a CHILD'S DUMMY HAVING A LIGHT SOURCE; 2,594,328; 3,186,411 for a LUMINOUS PACIFIER; 4,688,571 for a ONE-PIECE LUMINOUS PACIFIER; and, 4,759,453 FOR A LUMINOUS BABY BOTTLE.
Although these prior art devices address the same basic problem as does applicant, nonetheless there is a need for a pacifier which has a removable, phosphorescent charging element.